chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Doyle
Ryan Adam Doyle is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He is currently 5 years old. He is the son of Colin and Annie Doyle, and the younger brother of Grace Doyle. In future, he will also the husband of Gabrielle Brook and the father of William, James, Andrea and Sinead Doyle. He is yet to manifest any abilities, but he will later possess the abilities of Flexibility, Dermakinesis, Fire Breathing and Induced Unnoticability. Appearance Ryan is very similar to his father in appearance. He has pale skin, dark green eyes and black hair, which in future he will wear spiked. His dress sense will be very casual, preferring jeans and plaid shirts or colourful T-shirts. He will be short in stature throughout his life. It is unsure who he inherited this trait from, since both of his parents are above average height. Abilities Ryan's first ability will be Flexibility. This ability will make his joints highly flexible. It will enable him to be very agile and to easily move his body into strange or contorted positions. It will prevent him from ever dislocating, twisting or breaking a joint. However, it won't enable him to alter his appearance, contort his shape or elongate his body. His second ability will be Dermakinesis. Ryan will be able to manipulate his own skin and the skin of others. The ability will grant him the capability of manipulating all skin-type properties and flesh to a certain degree. He could change the colour and texture of any human skin. The texture of the skin could be manipulated to become hard and tough, almost armour-like, or soft and smooth. Skin could also be manipulated to become hard and impenetrable. With this ability, he could heal from flesh wounds and bruises and even inflict them upon others. His third ability will be Fire Breathing. This will enable him to exhale flames from both his nostrils and mouth. He will be capable of controlling the ferocity and size of the fire he produces, and the ability will normally be under his control, though he could produce flames accidentally if he was injured or overwrought. This loss of control could also possibly occur if he were augmented. Ryan will not be able to produce fire from any other part of his body, nor hold it in his hands. His final ability will be Induced Unnoticability. Ryan will be able to block others from noticing his presence by manipulating their minds so that they are no longer aware of him. He could also do this to hide one other person. He won't need to be touching the other individual to do so, but will need to be in the vicinity. Initially, he could only hide a second person while concealed himself, but he will later learn to hide someone else without affecting himself. The ability will block people from any form of perception, be it through the senses, machinery or the use of various abilities. Nothing will be able to detect someone hidden in this way. However, the disguise cannot be maintained indefinitely, and he won't be able to affect the rest of the world while hidden. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annie Doyle *Father - Colin Doyle *Older sister - Grace Doyle History & Future Ryan was born in New York city and will live here throughout his life. He will begin manifesting his abilities during his teenage years. He will then learn that his mother and older sister also possess abilities, though his father does not. Both Annie and Grace will have also first manifested as teenagers. Etymology Ryan is a Gaelic name which means "little king". This could be a reference to his height. Adam is a Hebrew name which means "man", "earth" and "to be red". He shares this middle name with his father and his paternal grandfather too, since its use is a family tradition. His surname of Doyle is a Gaelic name which means "dark stranger", a possible reference to his hair and eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters